


Snow Angel

by happyhyuka



Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: #10LastStars_withTXT, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, again i wrote something with a lot a snow in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhyuka/pseuds/happyhyuka
Summary: Yeonjun didn’t really know what was happening, he always will follow kai without questioning him...but why are they in a snowy rooftop?
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065596
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm participating at #10LastStars_WithTXT held by @miintaexty !
> 
> as always English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are some errors. 
> 
> see you at the end!

Award’s season has finally come which means only one thing: they will go mad. They’ve been inside the same studio recording their performance for hours, and quite frankly the five of them really need a break before they broke something. They put on a quite impressive stage for Moas but after the third time in a row of recording it, saying they were tired was a euphemism. When finally, the director said for the last time cut they all sighs with happiness. 

Yeonjun let his body slide on the ground, his mussels were pulsing with exhaustion and he was short of breath. He couldn’t wait to finally going back on the backstage and crash on some couch and don’t leave it until they can go home. In the exact moment he could already feel the comfort of the cushions he feels something poking his arm. He opens his eye to the youngest maknae looking down at him, still poking his arm, face unreadable. 

“What?” he asked, still not willing to move any mussels. The other didn’t respond, he took his hands and lift him like he’s nothing and began to drag him away under the confused gazes of the other members. 

\-------- 

The oldest really don’t know where Kai was taking him. They had been wondering in the building for quite a bit but still, the youngest hasn’t told him what he was doing. 

“Hyuka where are you taking me?” he asked while still being dragged to an unknown place. 

“We are going to see the snow” 

Kai responses, indicating the big window near them. Everything outside was covered by a soft white layer of snow and, apparently, they had been recording for super long because it wasn’t like that when they started. 

“Can’t we watch it from a window? It's cold outside...” the youngest turn toward him and with the most serious face he ever seen on him. “We are going to see the snow” Yeonjun could just nod, still confused from the action of the boy. 

\-------- 

How Kai known how to go to the rooftop was still a mystery to him, but the moment they step out and saw how beautiful everything was he forgot everything he wanted to say. It almost looked like they’re in another place, just the two of them immerse in the silence that the snow seems to had created. He starts moving around, watching how the little white particles were slowly dancing in the air. 

He almost didn’t feel the cold even if he was wearing not such appropriate clothes, he was so amazed by the little snowflakes that he didn’t notice that Kai was some meters from him, sneaky doing something behind his back... 

And then something cold and wet hit him behind his head. Shocked he turned around and obviously he sees the youngest laughing at him with a hand still full of snow. 

“Oh you will regret doing that,” he said before starting chasing the maknae around, the rooftop quickly became full of their screams and laughs while the various amount of snow become flying from every corner. 

When he finally manages to catch him he decided to channel his Taehyun energy and lift and throw on the floor the youngest. He circles his bust with his arm and tries to lift him, but even if he tries with all of his strength Kai seems to not move a centimetre… The younger seems to understand what he was trying to do and began to move to free himself so he tried again but out of nowhere he finds himself on the ground with kai beside him. 

They look shocked at each other for some moment but then slowly starts laughing at each other. He completely lay down and continue to laugh, he could feel his stomach beginning to hurt. They tried to catch their breathing, and it was the perfect moment for Yeonjun to get some revenge. He began to make a snow angel, moving his arm fast so the snow starts hitting Kai straight in the face. He immediately tries to protect himself while yelling to stop. He sits up and tried to sit on his lap to show some snow in his face, but Yeonjun quickly flips them over and pinned the youngest hand on the ground. 

Yeonjun was still laughing, but he notices that Kai wasn’t laughing at all. And in that the moment he realized in what position they were: laying down in the snow, just the two of them in an empty rooftop, surrounded by silence, faces super close one to another... 

\-------- 

The members look surprised when they enter the fitting room, wet from head to toe shaking like leaf, and not so surprisingly hand in hand. The staff immediately starts to dry them with hairdryers and towel, while their manager scolds them about the way they run off without telling anyone where they were. 

The first to been released was Kai, who plopped beside Taehyun, fluffy hair and still some red cheeks from the cold. He was hugging one of his favourite plushies, playing with it a little fluffy but he could feel eyes on him. He looked up at his members and he sees them looking at him quite suspiciously. 

“... there's something wrong guys?” he asked while turning toward the three of them. 

“I didn’t remember you having red lip gloss on during the recording...” Soobin says while the other two continue to look at him. He felt his cheeks getting warmer and instantly the three heads turned to search the oldest, still in sitting in a chair waiting for the makeup noona to finish to apply a fresh coat of red lip gloss on his lips. 

They turn back to him, knowing eyes and smirks in their faces. He took the Molang and hid his face in it, cheeks and ears red from embarrassment while they start laughing at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you came this far thank you so much for reading my work ^^
> 
> I decided to challenge myself and try to participate in this amazing project, I'm not really sure of how this piece came out but I decided to post it anyway and I hope you enjoy reading as much I loved writing it! 
> 
> As always if you want you came and talk about TXT you can find my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_happyhyuka_?s=09) here
> 
> See you in my next work ^^


End file.
